Doujutsu
by Moonlight Music Mistress
Summary: Discontinued. He always knew her eyes were beautiful, but he nor she knew what was behind them. NejiTen.


Title: Doujutsu

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairing: Hyuuga Neji x Tenten

Summary: He always knew her eyes were beautiful...but he only saw beauty in the exterior...

Disclaimer: I only own Naruto between the hours of four in the morning and two in the afternoon. A.K.A. my sleeping/DREAMING hours.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

It wasn't true. It wasn't true. It wasn't true. It wasn't true. It was all in his head...

The sparkling stars were shining and laughing beneath the glimmering exterior, and the Hyuuga's eyes were fixated on them like they were the most beautiful things eyes could witness. Unable to give up his glare on Kami's beautiful stars, his glance was interrupted by a blink as he stepped away from his and Tenten's training grounds. It wasn't true. It wasn't true. It just..._couldn't _be.

Alas, it was. The most startling words he'd heard in ages. Six small words. Six small shocking words verbally spoken by his female teammate. A small discovery unleashed beneath her eyes one night when her parents were out. The discovery? She didn't know how to feel. Happy? Sad? Angry? Her emotions were piling about what she'd found out. Not to mention his. This could change everyone's opinion on her. The weapons mistress. The weapons mistress. The six words. "Neji, I have a kekki genkai."

He had known Tenten was marvelously talented. But everyone saw her as "Konoha's Best Weapons Mistress." No one knew. Not one sole human being. Except Hyuuga Neji. Because he sparred with her. Not only was she brilliantly perfect with weapons, but her ninjutsu was also exceptionally remarkable. She was weak in taijutsu, but nobody's perfect. Not only that, she had picked up a sole genjutsu technique. To top all of this off, now...She had a kekki genkai to back up her abilities.

"She...she...she has..." Neji stated in shock under his breath. "Tenten has a k-kekki genkai...a doujutsu..." The Hyuuga prodigy couldn't relieve himself from the shock of the situation. "A doujutsu," he mumbled, amazed, "that increases one's chakra. She closes her eyes, activates the kekki genkai, and her eyes turn sky blue, without pupils. Her sky blue, pupil-lacking eyes...almost like mine, except...her's..."

The Hyuuga arrived at the Hyuuga compound with a gentle pull at the door to walk in, and noticed Hinata, Hiashi, and Hanabi sitting in the living room talking, and occasionally Hanabi and Hinata laughing. The Hyuuga's mouth was still hanging open, and his eyes wide as saucers.

"Oui, Neji-niisan, come on in!!" Hanabi called as an invitation. Neji didn't respond, and with that Hinata glanced at him curiously. "N-Neji-niisan? Will you come in here a-and talk with us?" Neji completely ignored her statement, and Hiashi noticed. "Neji? What's wrong and why won't you come in?" Neji, once again, was oblivious. As if he were a zombie, he stepped in perfect sync upstairs to his room, carefully swung open the door, and shut it swiftly yet quietly as he plopped onto his extremely comfortable bed.

"She has...she's...kekki...genkai..." Neji stammered identically to his cousin Hinata, in no less shock than when he first found out his teammate's news. Lost in memory, lost in thought...when his closed door burst open and his quiet disturbed by the noise of the door slowly banging against his wall. "What is it, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked angrily.

"Y-you m-marched right ups-stairs, Neji-niisan...are you okay?" Hinata asked concernedly.

"Yeah. Whatever." he firmly replied.

"Are-are you sure? B-because you know y-you can tell me any-anything."

Neji took his glance away from his cousin and onto the ceiling chandelier. "It's just...it's only...Tenten."

Hinata looked puzzled. "Tenten-san? W-why? Wha-what happened?"

"I just found out today at training...Tenten...she has...a kekki...kekki genkai."

"R-really? That-that's great, for her!! Aren't y-you happy for her, Neji-niisan?"

"Well...yeah, I guess I am...but I also don't know what to think..."

Hinata gently placed a hand on her elder cousin's left shoulder. "Wh-what else would you feel? Tell me."

"I guess...I guess I'm worried."

Hinata looked extremely confused. "Why?"

"Because...I don't want people treating her any different. I don't want anyone to treat her wonderfully...just because she has a kekki genkai. I want people to treat her for who she is."

Hinata smiled meekly. "Tha-that's nice of you, Niisan. T-Tenten-san is very lucky to have a teammate such as you."

"But I'm not going to treat her any different just because she has a bloodline limit. I'm still going to treat her like the Tenten I know," Neji replied.

"That's great, Niisan...but I th-think you should tell her that...that you will never t-treat her any differently just be-because she has a k-kekki genkai."

"Alright. Thanks, Hinata-sama. I'll tell her tomorrow at training. Thanks again. You may leave now, please." With this, Hinata smiled sincerely at her cousin's non-chauvinistic personality towards Tenten. She knew that Tenten was the only person he'd give that attitude to. She then bowed subtly and exited her cousin's sanctuary.

As the Hyuuga Neji lay on his bed, his eyes focused primarily on the ceiling...he recalled his teammate's appearance when her kekki genkai was activated. Those sky blue orbs she had when her kekki genkai was activated, the increase of chakra...

"_Neji, I have a kekki genkai." Tenten had told him during their normal training session. _

_Neji was absolutely flabbergasted. Dumbfounded. His teammate had had a bloodline limit for all this time...and not one person had known it. His mouth was opened in a perfect O shape, and his orbs glaring into Tenten's like there was a million dollars inside them. "C-can you activ-vate it?"_

_Tenten nodded. She then closed her eyes meekly, and reopened them within two seconds. Her eyes were suddenly the color of sky blue, and she had explained to Neji everything she'd found out about her newly discovered kekki genkai._

"_My kekki genkai is called Zoukyougan. When activated, the shinobi's eyes will turn sky blue and their body will fill with a small yet __temporary__ extra supply of chakra, almost like a chakra summoning," she explained. "It is useful if you need to gather all chakra into a certain part of the body, however..." Neji leaned in, listening intently._

"_The kekki genkai has incredible flaws, unlike that of the Byakugan, which only has one blind spot located on the upper neck in the back. However, the Zoukyougan has more weak points than strong." Neji listened with all attention on his teammate._

"_First, the chakra supply summoned is all depending on how much chakra the user has. She must have chakra in order to activate the doujutsu and summon the extra supply. If she fails to summon the chakra, in battle it will only waste chakra. If chakra cannot be summoned, the chakra the user used to summon it will leave as well. In simpler terms, the user must have a decent amount of chakra in order to summon the chakra. Do you understand so far?" Neji nodded in amazement._

"_As mentioned, the chakra supply summoned is temporary, so if an opponent uses a jutsu involving a lot of chakra, a lot of chakra will be wasted. At an unpredictable time, the chakra summon will disappear. The kekki genkai is only a temporary boost of power. Furthermore, if the user attempts to use chakra that was only temporary, and is not there, the user could get into a vulnerable position, making her easy to attack." Neji gasped at all of this._

"_Second, if the user attempts to summon chakra while their own chakra supply is completely low, fatal things could happen. The user of the kekki genkai could lose all chakra at this, therefore in battle the user is an easy target for their opponent. Plus, if all chakra is drained from the user, and the Zoukyougan is activated..."_

Neji lay awake yet slowly drifting off into sleep, thinking. 'If the Zoukyougan is activated..."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Eeps!! A cliffy!! I may rewrite this, because I didn't find it that great...I don't know Japanese for my life, so I went on an online dictionary and typed in "increase" as in increase of chakra and found "Zoukyou", then added "gan" at the end like Sharingan and Byakugan, to create Zoukyougan!! Eh, it sounds corny now, but further into the story, it will sound like a kekki genkai that's always been on the show!! Arigato!! Oh, and negative reviews are allowed, just no flames so bad I need a fire extinguisher, okay? Plus, tell me which couple I should do next for my drabble collection! Either SasuSaku or ShikaIno!!**


End file.
